Power devices have been widely used in various applications including inverters or converters for controlling motors, various power sources and switches. Power devices are typically driven and controlled by electronic circuits constructed of interconnected semiconductor devices and electronic elements. The functions of power devices and the driving and controlling of power devices are performed by low voltage integrated circuits (ICs) of several tens of volts and high voltage ICs of several hundreds of volts. Power devices and drive and control circuits are integrated on a single substrate in order to reduce the overall size of power ICs. Thus, a power IC includes both low and high voltage regions. The high voltage region is isolated from the low voltage region to shield the low voltage region from excessive electric field that can cause breakdown. In certain circumstances, slewing can occur in the high voltage region, which can adversely affect control implemented by circuitry in the low voltage region.